Le plan de Theo Raeken
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: "Pourquoi est-il revenu ?" C'était la question que Stiles se posait. "Pourquoi Theo Raeken travaillait avec eux depuis toutes ces années ? "C'était la question que les docteurs se posaient. Ennemis comme Alliés, personnes ne savaient quel était le plan de l'oméga, peu importait qui était l'ennemi et qui était l'allié car Theo aurait ce qu'il voulait.


**Salut !**

 **C'est mon premier OS Teen Wolf et je suis contente de vous le faire partager. Il est sur Theo qui est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément sur le pourquoi du comment il est revenue à Beacon Hills, pourquoi il travail avec les docteurs. Bref bonne lecture.**

 **Marie (Druide et louve de Beacon Hills)**

* * *

LE PLAN DE THEO RAEKEN

Theo n'était pas un sain, il le savait et en était conscient, il avait regardé sa sœur se noyer, il devait la tuer, sous-ordre des docteurs, le premier pas vers leur étrange, mais tout de même existant contrat. Il leur donnait des hommes et des femmes pour les expériences et ils faisaient ce que Theo voulait dans la mesure du raisonnable, par exemple trouver un Alpha qui le morde, car il avait besoin d'être plus fort, plus rapide et meilleur dans tout, il avait besoin d'être intelligent et avait donc demander aux docteurs de lui apprendre tout ce qu'ils savaient. Pourquoi ? S'était une question que les docteurs lui posaient souvent, même s'ils étaient heureux d'avoir progressé dans leur travail, dans leurs recherches pour créer la créature surnaturelle parfaite, renverser les règles et percé les mystères du monde. Il se demandait pourquoi le garçon faisait ça, au début, ils avaient pensé que ce n'était qu'un idiot, un pion dans leur jeu qui serait facilement effaçable et manipulable, mais après ces dernières années, les docteurs devaient avouer que c'était plus simple avec le garçon à leur côté et qu'il aidait à merveille qu'il n'était pas idiot et manipulable, qu'il faisait ces propres choix, intelligents et sombres, alors pourquoi ? Ils avaient pensé que le garçon était dérangé, avec tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis pour le bien de la science paranormal, Theo Raeken passait plus comme un docteur de l'effroi ou un monstre qu'un véritable humain.

La réponse à la fameuse question avait été simple, il se trouvait que Theo Raeken n'était ni inhumain, ni idiot, en réalité, il était patient et dangereusement intelligent, après tout, qui prévoyait un plan sur aussi longue durée ? Revenir à Beacon Hills pour avoir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, éliminer d'une manière ou d'une autre les obstacles, montrer qu'il était la seule personne en qui _il_ pouvait avoir confiance. Les docteurs étaient fiers de leur élève et de son plan même s'ils n'aimaient pas l'objectif, c'était très dangereux, voir même trop. Les docteurs avaient eut leurs chimères, ils avaient découvert deux ou trois ans plus tôt que leurs expériences fonctionnaient mieux sur les personnes qui étaient en soi déjà des chimères, ceux qui avaient eurent un greffe, comme cette Hayden, une petite battante, sa condition s'améliorait, ou Tracy, cette fille tellement terrifiée, s'en avait été trop facile, et Donovan, cela avait été le premier maillon du plan de Theo, il fallait détruire la meute de l'intérieur, il s'occupait d'éloigner Malia, la ramener à sa nature sauvage tout en la faisant rompre avec Stiles, Scott n'était plus rien sans ce dernier, il fallait donc le retirer de l'équation, le faire tuer, c'était pour ça que Donovan était la plus importante des chimères, celle qu'il ne fallait pas tuer pendant l'opération et qu'il fallait manipuler avec justesse, pour que Stiles sente sa vie menacer au point de commettre l'irréparable, ce qu'il avait fait. Il y avait aussi la Banshee, mais elle perdrait facilement la tête avec toutes les hallucinations qu'elle avait et avec son phénix, puis le Kitsune, les fréquences que lâchaient les docteurs troublaient encore plus son renard ce qui la rendait dangereuse et meurtrière et puis le petit bêta, ce serait simple l'éloigner de Scott, occuper l'alpha suffisamment pour qu'il ne s'occupe plus de Liam, s'arranger pour qu'il le manipule, alors qu'il ne lui restera que lui, Stiles ne voulant pas avouer son crime, Lydia perdu dans sa démence, Kira devenue une tueuse, Liam abandonner. Rien, il ne restera plus rien de la meute et Theo pourrait récupérer ce que son plan sur plusieurs années lui permettra d'avoir, car _il_ lui fera confiance à lui, quand Theo _le_ comprendra, _l_ 'écoutera, _le_ protégera alors que c'était l'oméga le méchant, celui qui avait voulu détruire la meute, une partie de _sa_ famille pour l'avoir rien que pour lui comme il _l'_ avait toujours voulu. Il était devenu plus fort, plus beau, plus intelligent pour _lui_ , il avait tué pour _lui_ , il avait tué sa sœur pour _lui_ , donné ses parents à la science pour _lui_ , et si son plan ne fonctionnait pas, les docteurs s'assureraient que ça fonctionne, car si Theo perdait l'objet de ces désirs, ils perdraient la facilité d'avoir des chimèresfacilement et il s'était habitué à ce garçon qui mettait la zizanie dans les meutes qu'il croisait. Si au bout de toutes ces années Theo n'avait pas Stiles Stilinski, alors qu'il avait été le seul à ne pas le mettre dehors et à le regarder comme un monstre alors qu'il avait tué Donovan par auto-défense

Scott l'avait viré de la meute après une violente dispute, Liam n'en avait que faire, il protégeait Hayden que Scott avait mis en danger et lui en voulait, Lydia ne pouvait plus le regarder de la même manière, sa meilleure amie avait l'impression de revoir le Nogitsune, sauf que ce n'était que Stiles qui au final avait garder des traces de la créature sanglante, Kira n'en avait rien à faire non plus, mais elle avait tué elle aussi, pourtant, elle n'était pas rejeté par Scott parce qu'elle était possédé par son propre renard, tandis que l'humain l'avait fait de son propre chef, même s'il n'avait fait que se défendre, ce qui avait creusé un fossé entre les deux et Malia, Malia avait préféré Theo qui l'avait éconduit, parce qu'il l'avait fait exprès, il voulait juste qu'ils rompent, car quand le bel hyperactif serait au plus bas, il sera sien, Theo sera là près de lui, pour lui, et ne le quitterait pas.

* * *

 **Le tout premier OS Steo de et en français, je suis sérieusement une fan, certes je suis aussi une fan de Stydia, Sterek et Stalia, mais j'apprécies énormément le Steo dont les seules histoires que l'on peut trouver son sur Archives of our own et en anglais en plus, je remercies chaque jour l'inventeur de Google traduction. Bref, j'espère que cela vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à reviewé.**

 **Marie (Druide et louve de Beacon Hills)**


End file.
